The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method used with a beverage container. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for labeling a beverage container. The apparatus, the system and the method may have a first arm and/or a second arm. The first arm and the second arm may have bottom edges and/or top edges. The top edges of the first arm and the second arm may be opposite to the bottom edges of the first arm and the second arm, respectively. The first arm may be attached to the second arm with a connector. The connector may have a spring which may force the top edge of the first arm outward with respect to the top edge of the second arm. As a result, the bottom edge of the first arm may be pushed inward with respect to the bottom edge of the second arm. A top end of a beverage container may be inserted between the bottom edges of the first arm and the second arm, respectively. As a result, the first arm and the second arm may hold and/or may be attached to the top end of the beverage container. Moreover, the first arm and/or the second arm may have indicia thereon to provide a label for the beverage-container.
It is generally known that vendors and/or retailers sell beverages to consumers in single serving containers, such as, for example, juice boxes, juice pouches and/or the like. A consumer opens the container to consume the beverages therein by inserting a plastic straw into an opening in the container. The consumer drinks and/or consumes the beverage from the container via the straw. Further, the consumer may fail to consume the entirety of the beverage contained within the container and/or may save portions of the beverages for consumption at a later time. The consumer stores the container in a location for later consumption. However, the straw in the container is contaminated with bacteria and/or germs from the consumer. The container which belongs to the consumer is not labeled and/or cannot be identified from a similar container being drank by another consumer. A first consumer may mistakenly consume the beverage from a container used by a second consumer. The bacteria and/or the germs of the second consumer are passed to the first consumer via the straw in the container. As a result, the first consumer may contract a sickness, an illness and/or a disease from the second consumer.
It is known to provide a label for a beverage container to identify the container and/or an owner of the container. One known identifier is a label in the form of a medallion attached to an elastic band. The elastic band is placed around an exterior of the beverage container. The elastic band contracts inward with respect to an exterior of the beverage container. As a result, the medallion is held against the exterior of the beverage container by the elastic band. However, the elastic band exerts a force inward with respect to the exterior of the beverage container. The exterior of the beverage container must be made from, for example, glass to withstand the inward force exerted by the elastic band. A beverage container, such as, for example, a juice box and/or a juice pouch collapses inward from the force of the elastic band. As a result, the beverage within the beverage container is pushed out the opening of and/or the straw inserted in the opening of the beverage container. Therefore, elastic bands with medallions can not be used to label beverage containers, such as, for example, juice boxes and/or juice pouches.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for labeling a beverage container. Additionally, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for labeling a beverage container which may identify the beverage container. Further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for labeling a beverage container which may attach to a top edge of the beverage container without damaging the exterior of the beverage container. Still further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for labeling a beverage container which may be removed from the beverage container. Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for labeling a beverage container which may be disposable and/or reusable.